sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dimitri Chronicles
Dimitri Chronicles is a fan-fiction series created by Chamesthehero. Spanning over several main installments, the series takes place in an alternative universe based on the Sonic games and comics. It is centered within a world where Sonic and his friends are absent and a decisive, ancient battle and a special prophecy deeply affected the world's fate. Content © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Blurb In ancient times, when the Mobosaurs lived peacefully, three individuals managed to discover the Chaos Emeralds, artifacts of connected to the Chaos Force, and became gods. These were the Ancient Walkers. However, when the darkest aspect of the Chaos Force mixed with the negative emotions of the planet's population and became a sentient, malevolent crystal known as the Twilight Shard, the planet's everlasting peace shattered. Empowered by conflict and their terrible emotional aftermaths, it consequently attempted to plunge the world into eternal darkness when it easily overpowered the Ancient Walkers. When all hope seemed lost, a hero, who hailed from humble beginnings, ventured in a darkness-filled world and used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to seal the Twilight Shard and restored the peace in the Battle of Light and Dark. This mysterious hero, who disappeared shortly after, was dubbed the Golden Champion. Knowledge about this legendary battle was thought to be lost throughout the generations that came after it. However, those who witnessed such battle had foretold that the malevolent crystal was not permanently defeated and would return, in the future, with the assistance of the mysterious and prophesied Dark One. The main series, set in modern times, revolves around the main conflict between Rikai the Hedgehog, who desires to establish his reign of darkness by absorbing the power of the Twilight Shard, and Dimitri Prinus the Echidna, an echidna who, together with his friends, ventures out in the world in the search of the Chaos Emeralds to avert the world's destruction before the Twilight Shard's second coming. Main Installments Reign of Darkness Flames of Courage Setting Dimitri Chronicles takes place in modern-day Mobius, a world predominantly inhabited by humans and Mobians, anthropomorphic animals that have evolved from Mobini, the latter resembling real-life animals. The world is primarily composed of modern governments, such as the United Federation, but in certain regions of the world, medieval kingdoms like the Felis and the Canis, independent villages and clans, and few empires like the Sand Empire still remain standing, though many are declining by the events of the series. Many cities and locations found in the games, such as Central City and Station Square, exist in this reality. Many regions in Mobius have special items. The herbs found within Cinnabar Forest have impressive healing properties when mixed together, the Rainbow Dust in the Scorched Dunes have elemental properties, and the Chamesite, a mineral that has supernatural-nullifying properties, is incredibly rare. Mobius is divided into eight major continents: * Soumerca: Southwestern continent that resembles South America. * Northamer: Northwestern continent that resembles North America. * Eurish: Northeastern continent that resembles Europe. * Yurashia: Eastern continent that resembles Asia. * Efrika: Southeastern continent that resembles Africa. * Downunda: Southeastern continent that resembles Oceania. * Northern Tundra: Northern continent that resembles the Arctic region. * Southern Tundra: Southern continent that resembles Antarctica. Lore Main article: Dimitri Chronicles/Lore The canon of Dimitri Chronicles is vast and contains a substantial amount of supernatural lore centered around Chaos energy-related gods and goddesses. It is divided into three main sections: The Era of the Ancient Walkers details the events that occurred when the first Mobian gods, the Ancient Walkers, were the guardians of Mobius. It covers information about the Battle of Light and Dark, the rise of the demigods Aurora and Enerjak, and the fateful Battle of Solstice and its aftermath. The Era of Aurora details the earlier events that occurred during Aurora's guardianship of Mobius after the death of the Ancient Walkers. It covers information about Aurora's religion spread around the world during medieval times, the formation of the Chaos Chamber, and the first Inuko War. The Era of Light and Dark details the later events that occurred during Aurora's guardianship of Mobius right before the series commences. It covers information about the exploits of the Cursed Ones, the origin of the first werewolves, vampires, and demons, the fateful Battle of Yurashia, the rise of a space-time anomaly, and the birth of someone who emanated a familiar golden light. By events of the series, most of these occurrences are described as myths. In educational institutions like Emerald School, the required school curriculum briefly covers this content. Save for isolated locations and few organizations and people, the general public is not aware of the supernatural aspects of Mobius. History Main article: Dimitri Chronicles/History The canon of Dimitri Chronicles is vast and contains a substantial amount of history centered around old civilizations and newer organizations. It is divided into two main sections: The Ancient Times detail the events that occurred in the aftermath of the Battle of Light and Dark, the creation of an ancient prophecy and cults like the Nightmare Seekers, and the rise of many prominent civilizations like the Prinus, the Sand Empire, Snowbound Village, and the Razor Zone. The Modern Times detail the first appearance of the Crimson Lunar and how it shaped cultures, when the first legends of werewolves, vampires, and demons came to be in many civilizations, the rise of the Guardian Units of Nations and the Robotnik Military Squadron, G.U.N.'s first super-soldier, the creation of the Elite Bosses and World Force, as well as the ongoing stalemate between them. Trivia * Even though Dimitri Chronicles is Sonic fan-fiction, its connections to the Sonic franchise are loose. ** The series uses terminology based on the Sonic games and comics and makes loose adaptations of events present in them. However, this story and the games and comics are separate. *** Therefore, knowledge about the Sonic franchise is not necessary to follow Dimitri Chronicles. * Dimitri Chronicles is the second fan-fiction series by the author. ** Some characters present in his other series make an appearance in Dimitri Chronicles. *** Some of these include major characters like Dimitri and Rikai themselves. *** However, their respective roles and backstories are vastly different in both continuities. * The series reads like an animated television series. ** Every installment covers four story-arcs, and each story-arc is divided into twelve episodes. Excluding the epilogue episodes, that is around forty-eight episodes per installment! *** However, some episodes are longer or shorter than others. For example, the finales of each story-arc have the greatest length while character-driven episodes are usually shorter. ** Each installment has a pair of opening themes—one sung in English and one in Japanese. * Although the series has many genres, its most prominent are adventure, action, and even slice-of-life. ** Each installment, however, is often centered around a specific theme. Category:Stories